after the rain comes the sun
by Melodie Giroux
Summary: 20 ans que Edward l'a quitter. 18 ans que Victoria lui a donner comme cadeau enpoisonné l'immortalité pour se vanger. Souffrant encore apres tant d'année le destin réunira nos les âmes-soeurs, mais non sans difficulter..   E/B et J/? ..
1. prologue

_**Bonjour à tous, je suis nouvelle sur ce site pour tenter d'écrire ma propre fiction. J'en es lu plusieurs de tout les genres maintenant voyon voir si j'ai assez d'imagination pour vous faire aimer mes écris. Tout d'abort je voudrais vous demander d'être indulgent, je ne suis pas un ecrivaine de renom. Alors biensûre tout les conseils sont accepter mais s'il vous plait sans dénigrer mon travaille le plus possible, je suis encore jeune je n'est que 15 ans, mais laissez moi vous faire voir ce donc je suis capable. sur ce; bonne lecture a tous! «3**_

* * *

><p><span>Introdiction<span>

Isabella Swan, de préférence; Bella. J'ai 37 ans mais figée dans un corps de 19 ans pour toujours, à mon grand malheur. Il y a maintenant 20 ans que mon seul et unique amour ma quitter, abandonner serait plus juste comme mot. Je n'étais qu'une vulgaire humaine à ses yeux et il voullait se divertir j'imagine. Lorsqu'_il_ s'est lasser de ce petit jeu _il_ m'a laisser dans une forêt non loin de ma demeure à ce moment. Je vivais a Forks, une petite ville des Étas-Unis où le soleil se fait rare, se qui était fantastique pour un vampire comme _lui_. Depuis se jour, je ne vie plus, je survie. Deux ans après son abandont j'ai tenter de m'enlever la vie. C'est à ce moment que Victoria m'a retrouver, elle me trouvait patétique mais se régalait de ma souffrance. Elle voulais venger son ancien compagnon, mort des mains de mon amour après avoir tenter de me tuer. Alors, elle m'a enlever la seul chose qui pouvais me délivrer. En me rendant immortelle, elle m'a enlever la possibiliter de mourir.


	2. professeure

_**Comme premier chapitre il est relativement court. il ne fais que 7 pages. j'espere tout de même que vous aimerez! laissez moi vos appréciation xx**_

* * *

><p>Je vis maintenant à Montréal, une ville du Canada. À la suite de ma transformation j'ai du quitter mon havre de paix pour me refugier vers un endroit où ,bien sûre, je n'es aucune parenter et ou personne ne pourra me reconnaitre. De plus, cette ville est tellement bonder que je peux mis attarder, je n'es qu'à changer de cartier et le tours est jouer! Je passe encore à Forks pour voir comment mon père évolue, les premières années à la suite de mon départ j'arrivais à le comparer à un mort vivant. Un peu comme moi durant mes deux dernières années d'humaniter. Maintenant, il va un peu mieu mais il a malheureusement garder des sequelles de cet abandont. Aujourd'hui il s'est résigné à me croire morte. Mais comme mon coprs n'a jamais été retrouver il garde espoir, je comprend c'est un père après tout et je suis sa fille unique. Renée, elle, se porte bien. J'ai été la voir trois ou quatre fois tout au plus. Elle m'aimais mais plutôt comme une soeur que comme une fille, avec l'aide de Phil elle a réussie a passer par dessu mon absence et je ne puis que m'en réjouire. Vivement son bonheure.<p>

Aujourd'hui est une journée calme, enfin, comme c'est possible étant donner que j'habite un centre ville. Nous sommes dimanche, un beau dimanche blanc de février. Je prend donc mon temps pour me perdre dans mes pensées et corriger quelques travaux de mes éleves, car oui. Je suis devenue professeur à l'universiter Sheerbrook. Professeur de musique, piano plus précisément. C'étais son instrument à_lui_. En partageant sa passion jours après jours j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est à mes cotés. Jamais je ne me suis remis de son départ, encore aujourd'hui j'en souffre chaques heures, chaques minutes, chaques secondes. Comment oublier son âme-soeur ? Est-ce réelement possible ? Je me damnerais pour une journée de plus a ses coter, un baiser, un regard.. un soupir. Le bon coté de ma transformation , et presque le seul, est que je ne peux plus pleurer. Quelques sanglots m'échape lorsque j'y pense trop. Mais plus aucunes larmes ne découlent de mes yeux dorés.

Comme _eux_je suis végétarienne, ce qui veux dire que mon régime se constitue seulement d'animaux. J'amais je ne pourrai me résoudre au sang humain, de plus, j'ai garder un certain dégout de celui-ci, étant humain l'odeur me révulsais au plus haut point, elle me donnais des haut le coeur et parfois même m'étourdissait.

Plus que quatres copie a corriger, c'étais un examen de révision théorie musicale, relativement facile pour les meilleurs élèves de piano. Mon état vampirique m'a donner plus d'habtitude que les humains, j'apprends plus vite j'étais donc a leurs yeux prodige du piano _.. si seulement ils l'aurraient entendu jouer.._comme je suis la meilleure musiciene et professeur les dirigeants on fais une classe qui regroupait tous les meilleurss éleves qui étudie en piano et je suis leur professeurs. C'est le deuxieme groupe que j'ai depuis que j'exerce ce métier. Chaques groupes m'est confier durant deux ans. Je me suis énormément attacher à eux. Souvent je les compare à mes anciens camarades de Forks; Michael, grand blond avec la tête enfler me fais énormément penser a Mike Newton. Véronique grande et blonde, elle voullait toujours etre la plus belle ou encore la plus talentueuse c'est pour cette raison qu'elle me deteste, c'est la seule du groupe mais non la moindre! Elle me fait pensé a Jessica. Et pour finir, Mélodie, une jeune fille ravissante avec énormement de talent, elle est jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux foncés. Lorsque ses doigts courraient librement sur son instrument on croirait voir un ange. Elle est, je dois l'avouer, ma préferer. Elle me fais penser à un mélange de moi humain et d'Angela. Toujours là pour les autres. Si je ne serais pas son professeur, j'adorais me liée d'amitier avec cette petite qui malgrès les abomination qu'elle a vécu tien bon et souris à la vie.

Voila que j'ai terminer ma correction et je n'est pas vu le temps passé étant donner mon statut d'imortelle le temps n'est pas vraiment ma préoccupation premiere, je me rapelle vivement lorsque j'étais humaine a quelle point j'étais stresser, presser. les jourée me paraissaient tellement courte, le temps passait vite à _ses_cotés..

Une petite partie de chasse est de mise, je dois courir un bon moment pour arriver à la forêt la plus proche, c'est un des mauvais coté à cette ville, mais je ne me suis jamais résolu a la quitter. Tout comme mon grand frère perdu, mon mets préferer étais les grizzilis. À chaques victoires je penssais a lui, comme j'aimerais me jeter dans ses bras de costau protecteur et rire au éclat comme je le faisait avant.. mais c'étais il y a longtemps. Après avoir gober 3 grizilis je retournais vers chez moi, pour une longue douche d'eau chaude afin de me préparer à ma journée de demain, nous resevons un nouvel éleve, bien que je n'étais pas attirer par le sang humain je devais tout de meme faire attention car l'on ne sais jamais. Et c'est le genre d'erreur qu'on peut qualifier d'irréparable. C'est pourquoi je m'étais tant empifrer tout à l'heure.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau me remémorais mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Qui après ma transformation est devenu mon ennemie. Je suis certaine qu'avec le temps il aurrait pu recoller quelques morceaux de mon coeur briser, je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais il n'étais pas seulement mon rayon de soleil, j'avais aussi belle et bien des sentiments pour lui. Mais lorsque Victoria ma transformer j'ai encore une fois perdu le seul qui comptais pour moi. Jacob ne m'en voulait pas, au contraire il faisait de son mieu pour m'épauler. Mais sa meute refussait notre amitier dans mes conditions. Jacob sera toujours là pour moi je le sais, même encore aujourdhui je pourrais lui téléphoner et il débarquerait pour m'aider. Malgrès que je sois vampire il est toujours amoureux de moi. Au début, lorsque je lui est annoncer la nouvelle il ne m'a pas cru. Parce que j'ai une différence des autres vampires, en faites deux. Je n'est pas d'odeur et je ne sintille pas au soleil. Je crois savoir pourquoi, Carlisle m'a un jours dis que nos pouvoirs étaient en quelque sorte des traits de notre humanité multiplier. Et humaine, je détestais que les regards se tournent vers moi, je préferais et de loin me fondre dans la masse. J'aime bien mon don, grâce a lui je peux me montrer au soleil sans devoir me cacher. Donc, j'ai du chasser devant ses yeux horrifier pour qu'il accepte enfin ma nouvelle condition. Il était fou de rage laissez-moi vous le dire, mais après une journée ou deux il est revenu me voir me disant que rien n'avait changer, hélas je ne voulais pas lui apporter de problèmes alors la semaine qui a suivi mon annonce je suis parti. Je l'appele quelque fois, environs une fois au trois mois, cela me reconforte toujours de savoir que au moin une personne au monde se préocupe de moi réelement.

Une fois cette fameuse douche terminée, je décida aujourd'hui d'opter pour une jupe taille haute ainsi qu'un chandail chic presque de la même couleur de mes yeux. et j'enfillais la premiere pair de talon, j'avais pris goût a la mode, Alice aimerais cela j'en suis certaine.. Sur mon chemin, en m'arrêtant devant le miroir je me detaillais. J'étais assez grande et pas seulement a l'aide de mes souliers. J'avais de belles formes, des jambes à damné un sain. Un fessié et des cuisse très ferme. Un ventre parfaitement plat et de beaux seins bien ronds, des épaules délicates où mes cheveux bouclés pratiquement noir retombaient manifiquement, un visage fin, des lèvres remplis et des yeux d'or. Je devais le dire j'étais plus belle encore qu'une déesse. Peut-etre pourrais-je rivaliser avec rosalie? moi qui l'avais toujours vu comme la perfection même.

Prête a partir vers l'école, ma volvo 3cc noir m'attendais, ce bébé m'avait couté une belle fortune, mais l'argent n'était pas un probleme pour moi. Encore une fois un caractéristique en comun avec lui, j'avais choisi le meme conssesionaire.

Arriver a l'école, j'eu l'impression de devenir folle. j'eu l'impression de sentir _.. son .._odeur. Tel un coup de poignard en plein dans mon coeur déjà mort. Je continuais tout de même à avancer, la tete haute souriant a mes colègues et éleve. J'avais beau être vampire, je ne restais pas à l'écart des humain en lieu de travail j'aimais leurs parler, les cotoyer.. parfois j'avais l'impression d'être comme eux durant quelques secondes, avec des problèmes insignifiant tel que faire la lessive, promener le chien, passer les examens.. et cela me faisait un bien fou.

Le cours allait commencer dans 15 minutes. Je préparais donc tout se que j'allais avoir besoin, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler «claire de lune» de Debussy. Seule Mélodie savait la jouer. Pour le reste c'etais nouveau. Je sorti donc de mon bureau dix minute avant le début pour aller dans la sale de cours. Déposer les partitions. Puis, alla vers mon piano me défouller durant le temps qu'il me restais, son odeur m'avait chamboulée j'avais besoin de m'exprimer. Et la seule facon de réussire étais de jouer. Je jouais ma chanson , celle qu'il m'avait écrite tout en chantant les parole qu'il me susurais. J'avais retrouver le CD et c'etais la dernière chose qui me restait de lui.

bella lulaby's.

_« Isabella Marie Swan,_  
><em>I love you.<em>  
><em>Sleep my love, my one and only.<em>  
><em>I promise, to love you, everyday of forever.<em>  
><em>This I swear to you.<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>  
><em>Without you, I would, die.<em>  
><em>Isabella Marie Swan,<em>  
><em>this I know is true.<em>  
><em>You, stole my heart.<em>  
><em>And I, wont ever, let you go.<em>

_Sleep my Isabella._  
><em>My little Bella.<em>  
><em>You are so precious to me.<em>  
><em>You are safe in my arms.<em>  
><em>Safe from any harm.<em>  
><em>You are heavens gift to me.<em>  
><em>There is nothing to fear.<em>  
><em>Not while I'm here.<em>  
><em>Now close your eyes and dream.<em>  
><em>Let all, your worries, melt away.<em>  
><em>I wont ever let you go, no, no, no.<em>

_You are, the most, beautiful, soul, to me._  
><em>You never, see yourself (see yourself)<em>  
><em>as clearly (as clearly) as me. (as me)<em>  
><em>While you sleep, close holding me,<em>  
><em>I'll tell you a, little secret.<em>  
><em>That your dreams (that your dreams)<em>  
><em>will only know (will only know) will only know.<em>

_I loved you._  
><em>When I first saw you.<em>  
><em>I vowed to never let you get away.<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I stay, I hear you call my name.<em>  
><em>Only to hear it in your sweet dreams.<em>  
><em>Isabella Marie Swan,<em>  
><em>one day I will ask you,<em>  
><em>to become,<em>  
><em>Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen<em>  
><em>But until then, I'll dream of when it'll happen.<em>  
><em>I promise to never loose you.<em>

_You will never understand, what you mean to me._  
><em>You are, my life.<em>  
><em>Before you I was lost.<em>  
><em>And as I see you sleep now,<em>  
><em>I'll let you know somehow.<em>  
><em>Saving you, saved me.<em>  
><em>My heart is, yours to keep.<em>  
><em>Sleep Bella.<em>  
><em>Sleep. »<em>

EDWARD CULLEN POV.

Nous étions arriver hier soir, et sans perdre notre temps nous avons décider de commencer l'école. J'alais en piano a l'université Sheerbrook, bien que je n'allais rien apprendre du tout, j'avais sûrement le triple d'experience de-+ ce professeur mais j'allais me changer les idées, _si c'étais possible..  
><em>Je ne penssais qu'à Bella, jours et nuits et ce depuis 20 ans maintenant. J'avais résister à la tentation d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'elle. Sûrement qu'aujourd'hui elle à des enfants, l'imaginer avec des petits bouts d'elle courant partout dans sa maison me déchire le coeur mort. J'aurrais tellement aimé pouvoir lui offrire tout cela, mais je n'étais pas celui qu'il lui fallait. Elle avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai. Et non un vampire qui pourrait causer sa mort avec une seconde d'inatention. Ou pire encore, être asser égoiste pour lui retirer son ame. Je n'aurrais jamais pu me faire à cette idée. _oh ma bella , ma douce isabella qu'es-tu devenue?_

Le cour allait commencer dans ving minutes, je me promenais dans l'école, l'explorais. Nous avions voulu du changement alors nous avons décider le Canada, j'habite a Longueuil c'est la rive sud de Montréal ou se trouve mon école. Nous sommes situer proche du parc régional, pratique pour aller chasser mais seulement le petit gibier. Depuis que je l'avais laisser, le temps me paraissait long. Une minute pouvait parraitre des heures, perdu dans mes pensée comme seul au monde. C'étais la premiere fois en vingt ans que je sortais de chez moi autre que pour aller chasser. Ma famille m'a convincu d'essayer de continuer d'avancer. j'avais alors voulu leur crier _« NON NON NON je ne veux pas l'oublier, je ne veux PAS avancer sans elle.. à quoi bon ? __»_

_-; « c'est lui le nouveau, oh mon dieu, je m'imagine déja seul avec lui.. il est a croquer, tout les chose que je vais faire samedi soir, j'ai déja hâte!. »_

_-; « MRS essayerais-t'il de me voller ma place auprès des femme, non mais! tu ne perd rien pour attendre foix de Michael! »_

_-; « un nouveau dans la classe ? ah bon, c'est vrai se que Jessica disait, il est magnifique mais je ne suis pas ceraine qu'elle serait son genre. Ça reste a voir, je dirais plutot que notre professeur ne le laissera pas indifferent. »_

Pensées enuyantes! Une chose est certaine cela ne m'avais pas du tout manquer. Je décida alors de retourner vers ma salle de cour, plus que 10 minutes avant que le cours ne commence. La voix est libre, je ne sent aucune odeur et n'entend aucune pensé. Je pourrais aller au piano en attendant que ma journée enuyante débute réelement. Le début d'une mélodie que je connaissais très bien, après la premiere note je couru vers le local. Comment est-ce possible? cette chanson.. SA berseuse.

J'étais debout, à environ une dizaine de mètres de cette femme qui n'avais aucune odeur et qui jouais merveilleusement bien, c'est alors que les paroles pour accompagner cette chanson débutaient, je n'y comprennais absolument rien. Mais c'étais magnifique. On aurrait dit qu'elle étais seule au monde, elle jouais comme une ange et sa voix etait juste et emplis de .. nostalgie ? .. L'évidence me frappa en plein visage. Bella, c'étais elle. Mais comment? Son odeur?

ISABELLA SWAN POV.

J'avais jouer sans m'arrêter, sans prendre la peine de découvrir que tous les élèves étaient entrer dans la salle. Mais je ne voullais pas arrêter, en jouant cette fois si j'avais même senti son regard sur moi, son amour. Pourtant je sais très bien que c'est impossible étant donner qu'il ne m'aime plus. Je pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage à la derniere note, bien que se sois inutile respirer pour moi, je n'avais pas su me défaire de cette habitude humaine. Et encore une fois son odeur me frappa! Alors tranquilement je me suis retourner, s'en suivi le bruit d'applaudissements de tous mes élèves, c'est avec un sourir timide que je les remerciais avant de débuter mon cours.

- **Merci , c'est très gentil à vous. Mais assez perdu de temps, débutons maintenant. Mélodie, tu es la seule a savoir jouer claire de lune, tien-tu à venir nous la montrer?**

- **Non merci, pas cette fois Mme Isabella.**

-**Bien, qui d'autre voudrais si risquer? dis-je avec un sourire en coin.**

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis _son_ doux ténor me dire qu'il étais prêt a essayer. Mon coeur fondit quand je le vis, j'avais l'impression qu'il allais se remettre a battre, mais je n'en laissa rien parraître, car j'étais aussi fachée contre lui, frustrer! comment osait-il faire apparition dans ma vie comme si rien n'était? Je lui répondis d'un ochement de tête et il prit ma place au piano pour commencer à jouer. Je n'étais même pas concentré sur sa musique et il le remarqua bien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Je me surpris la imaginer que mon enfert était fini, que notre idyle pouvait maintenant recomencer. Mais il ne vennait pas ici pour moi, tout ceci n'étais rien de plus que le plus grand des hasard _.. le destin bella, le destin .._non. Je ne voullais pas y croire. il ne m'aimais plus!

Les dernieres notes me sortie de mes pensées, les élève n'en croyais pas leur yeux je les entendais susurer « oh mon dieu, il est aussi bon que notre professeur », «on dirais un ange » « c'est magnifique! » Donc, je ne pouvais pas le rabaisser mais je dois avoué que présentement c'étais ma seule envie. Et impossible pour moi de le complimenter, alors je poursuivi mon cour.

- **Bien , maintenant à vos pianos, débuter la lecture à vue puis laisser vous emporter par cette musique mélancolique. Je dois m'absenter quelque minute. Mélodie, répond aux questions s'il te plais, Cullen aussi.**

J'avais dis cette phrase à une vitesse tel que je n'étais même pas sur que tous est compris, peu importe. Je devais m'éloigner le plus possible et sur le champ. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Comment pouvait-il être ici?, au Canada?, dans la même pièce que moi? Comment pouvais-je être malchanceuse à ce point ? Moi qui avais tout fais pour ne plus recroiser quelconque personne connaissant mon passé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le revoir et encore moin aujourd'hui. Que vais-je faire lorsqu'il vienderas me parler pour ne pas parraitre troubler ? Par chance, il ne pourra plus entendre mon coeur battre à la chamade ou encore voir mes joue virer au rouge. Je dois me calmer, je dois me calmer.

J'entendis des bruits de pas venir vers moi, après un combat mentale j'ai décider de le regarder, de le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'étais froide comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je pris alors la parole.

- **Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cour Cullen?**

-**.. Bella, je.. Bella.. s'il te plais.**

- **Je vous demande pardonc? Je crois vous avoir pauser une question non?**

- **Bien alors, parce que je t'ai suivi..**

- **Vous. **_**Je vous est suivi Mademoiselle Isabella**_**. Je suis votre professeur, pas une conaissance.**

C'est vrai, je n'étais pas une connaissance j'étais bien plus, son ex-copine. Celle à qui il a fais tant de promesses. Celle qu'il a trahi. S'il était ici cela ne devais être que simplement parce que il ne voullait pas que notre histoire baisse c'est note de vertuose. Du haut de sa perfection il ne voullais bien sur pas tomber plus bas. C'étais la seule explication.

- **Effectivement tu n'es pas une connaissance.. Bella je..**

- **VOUS et Mademoiselle Isabella. Ne vous inquietter pas Edward, votre comportement ancien ne déteindra pas sur vos notes à présent vous êtes un grand pianiste je ne puis que vous l'accorder. Maintenant, retourner en classe je vous pris. J'arrive dans quelques instants.**

Plus aucunes émotions ne paressaient dans son visage, et je savais d'experience que cela voulais dire qu'il était facher. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais que fais mon travail et je ne voulais pas entendre ses explications. Encore moin ici et maintenant. Il tourna les talon et parti à vitesse vampirique vers la salle. Moi, je prennais tout mon temps. Je ne voulais pas être dans une petite salle à quelques mètres de lui, un seul bon coté, je n'avais pas vue le temps passer et mon cours finissais dans une trentaine de minute. Une fois à la classe, pas une fois je n'est posée les yeux sur _lui_. Faisant comme s'il n'étais pas là. Après avoir écouter quelques élèves et les avoir conseillée la fin du cour sonna. J'annonca alors qu'au prochain cours nous finiront cela tout en leur souhaitant une belle journée.

Il a été le premier a sortir de la salle, il ne voulait pas me voir plus longtemps. Il ne m'aimais vraiment plus c'est définitif. J'étais maintenant seule dans cette sale, ou quelques minutes plutôt se tenait mon seul amour. Qui du même fait , je n'avais pas revu depuis maintenant 20 ans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je devrais publier le deuxième chapitre demain, au plus tard après demain. autrement dis lorsque ma correctrice aurra terminé. Si non, je posterai minimum un chapitre par semaine. Hope that you like it «3 Méél xx<em>**


	3. Bella vampiro

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, et merci pour vos conseils. On m'a demandé de plus '' aérer '' j'ai fais de mon mieux. Mais il reste que cela est mon style d'écriture et aussi que c'est un choix personel. Moi personellement, lorsqu'une histoire est trop '' aérer'' j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moin de contenu. Et pour ce qui est des erreurs, nous sommes deux a faire de notre mieu pour corriger. Alors si par miracle quelqun se porterais volontaire pour nous aider j'en serais ravie. Sur ce; Bonne lecture! «3 **_

_**Méél xx **_

* * *

><p>Toute la nuit, j'ai sanglotée. À ce moment j'aimerais pleurer, j'aurais besoin de me vider. Moi qui me réjouissais de ne plus avoir ce privilège. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser de lui. je l'aime encore mais le déteste le moment suivant. Un instant je serais prête à lui arracher tous ses vêtements et la seconde d'après je ne souhaite que partir en courant le plus loin possible de lui. J'ai mal , tellement mal. J'aimerais l'appeler au secours, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler comme il savait si bien le faire. Me chantant de sa voix de dieu ma berceuse même si je ne peux plus dormir. Je fredonne l'air moi-même pour combler ce manque..<p>

_« Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime. Dort mon seul et unique amour. Je te promets de t'aimer tout les jours et pour toujours. Et te jure ceci, je t'aime. sans toi je mourrai. Isabella Marie Swan. Je sais que c'est vrai, tu as volé mon cœur. Et je ne veux jamais te laisser partir »_

-**J'aurais tellement aimer que ces paroles sois véridiques, pourquoi m'as-tu fais cela Edward? Je ne comprendrai donc jamais. Mon amour pour toi est infinie. Tu m'avais juré m'aimer. Tu m'avais promis un avenir. C'était Jamais l'un sans l'autre et regarde nous aujourd'hui. Oh Edward, tu me manques mon ange. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? me laissant seule dans cette forêt. Et pourquoi reviens-tu aujourd'hui, chambouler ma vie, troubler mes pensées ? Edward, mon ange.. tu ne m'aimes plus alors part et ne reviens plus. Tu m'as brisé.. oh j'ai tellement mal sans tes bras pour me consoler.**

J'avais parlé tout haut. J'avais pratiquement crié mon désespoir. J'étais encore totalement amoureuse de lui, rien n'a changé depuis tout ce temps pour ce qui est de mes sentiments bien sur, lui ça en était tout autrement.

Mais, les autres Cullen, où sont-ils? Ma traîtresse de meilleure amie, Alice. Elle me manque tant elle aussi. Mon grand frère perdu, oh Emette, comme il savait me remettre le sourire au visage. Carlisle, mon éternel sauveur, mon médecin personnel doublé de mon beau-père. Esmée, ma deuxième mère. L'amour et la confiance émanait d'elle. Comment a-t-elle pu m'oublier si vite? Comment ont-ils pu? Jasper et son éternelle souffrance, mais il m'appréciait je le savais. Si seulement tout n'aurait pas déraper se soir là, non mais quelle dinde je suis de m'être coupé avec ce foutu papier? Je ne lui en veux pas du tout, il est vampire après tout. Oh, même Rosalie et son éternelle froideur me manque.. Pourtant, je leur en veux. De m'avoir fais croire qu'enfin j'avais une famille.. Alors qu'ils ont fuis à la première occasion. Moi je l'ai aimais réellement, et ce pour toujours. Malgré tout.

Lorsque je relève ma tête pour regarder l'heure, il est déjà 7h00 a.m , mon cours est comme d'habitude de 9h à 11h15. J'ai encore amplement le temps. Je décide donc d'aller prendre une douche pour remettre mes idées en place, et une fois nue , on cogne à ma porte. Mais qui cela pourrait être ? Jamais je n'est révélé mon adresse. Après m'être couverte d'une serviette je vais ouvrir. Et avec ma chance légendaire voilà Edward Cullen qui me regarde avec les yeux noirs de désirs, non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là? Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a peu d'hommes qui résisteraient à mon corps entouré d'une simple serviette. Mais tout de même..

- **Oui, Edward?**

C'est bien la première fois qu'il a perdu sa langue celui-ci! Après lui avoir offert de rentrer , toujours sur un ton froid, il s'exécuta. Je le préviens de me laisser quelques minutes d'humanité. Chose que je lui demandais , encore humaine. Mais il comprenait très bien se que je voulais dire.

L'eau chaude coulait sur moi, mais cette fois-ci je ne pensais pas à la douce chaleur de mon meilleur ami aimant. Je pensais a Edward, non loin dans l'autre pièce à m'attendre alors que moi j'étais nue sous la douche. J'avais fais preuve d'un self contrôle incroyable pour ne pas l'entraîner avec moi dans ma salle de bain. Je fermais les yeux, pour imaginer ses lèvres mangeant ma bouche, ses mains malaxant animalement mes seins, une râle sortie de moi. Oh non, s'il m'avait entendu il en devinerait vite la cause. Je tournas l'eau chaude vers le froid. Bien que je ne ressentais pas la chaleur ou la froideur , cela fis très vite effet sur mon corps qui en demandait beaucoup.

Maintenant, habillé de seule une camisole bleu marine qui dévoilait très bien mes courbes et de jolie short je sortis, sans oublier d'affiche mon visage froid.

- **Alors, maintenant que tu te seras légèrement calmé. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'emmène chez moi? Et de où **as-tu eu mon adresse?****

**-Bella, comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tu es encore à moitié nue ?**

**-Voyons Edward, cesse de faire l'enfant tu dois avoir vue beaucoup de femmes nues ses 20 dernières années!**

Son regard me statufia, il fit signe que non et baissa la tête. Je me sentis tout d'un coup gêner, il allait me prendre pour une aguicheuse. Mais, n'étais-ce pas mon but? Peu importe. Pour le mettre à laise j'allas enfiler un jean et une veste de cuire, mis mes souliers à talons aiguilles et m'assise sur le divan, loin de lui.

Je rêve, pourquoi Edward, MON Edward. Le Edward qui m'avait abandonnée. Le Edward qui ne m'aimait plus .. sanglotait à un mètre de moi ? La tête entre les mains, évitant mon regard, il pleurait! Sans larmes, mais il pleurait. Je sentis mon cœur se briser encore une fois. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, pleurer avec lui, en silence sur notre amour meurtris. Rester forte devant lui, garder mon regard froid. Ou encore simplement le serrer dans mes bras pour le rassurer, le consoler. Je n'avais pas la force de résister, je ne voulais pas non plus pleurer devant lui, cela serait comme capituler. Mais je ne pouvais pas être sans cœur, ce n'était pas moi. J'optais donc pour la troisième solution. Tranquillement j'avançais vers lui, j'avais peur. Peur qu'il me repousse. Qu'allais-je faire si il me repoussait?

Je posai ma main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, profitant de se bref contacte. Pour le réconforter je commençais à lui flatter le cuir chevelu, puis je m'avanças encore un peu et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il mit sa mais sur ma taille et nous restons ainsi un moment indéterminé. Je ne saurai dire si ce n'était qu'une minute parce que lorsque venait l'heure de partir j'avais l'impression que le temps avait passer à une vitesse fulgurante. Peut-être une heure? Parce qu'à son contact m'avait tant manqué et qu'il avait un goût d'éterniter..

J'étais troubler, il faut le dire. Je ne parlais plus à Edward, ne le regardait même plus, perdu dans mes pensées. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il pleurer ? Nous n'avions pas échanger un seul mot de peur de briser se tout petit lien qui nous rattachait encore l'un à l'autre j'ai toujours l'impression que mon corps a été fais pour ses bras.

- **Isabella ?..**

Je le regardais, encore sans prononcer un seul mot. La façon qu'il avait de prononcer mon nom m'électrisa. Je sorti de la voiture pour aller vers mon cours, il me suivi bien sur.. allais-je m'en plaindre réellement ? c'est pourtant tout ce que je demandais qu'il reste à mon côté pour toujours et plus encore.

- **Oui M. Cullen? Nous sommes sur le territoire scolaire alors je vous prierais de m'appeler Mademoiselle Isabella.**

- **Tous vos désire sont des ordres Mademoiselle.**

C'est alors qu'il plongea son regard dans le mien, j'aurais pu mis perdre pour le restant de mes jours. Le temps c'était figer je ne voyais que lui. Un sourire séleva sur son visage, un superbe sourire. Que dis-je ? un magnifique sourire! Il me prit par la main et nous partîmes.

Cela me pris quelques secondes, voir minutes réaliser que j'avais ma main dans la sienne. J'étais professeure après tout, et mon métier est la seule chose que j'aimais dans cette piètre existence. Je me dégageai alors sur le champ pour le regarder d'un regard sévère, c'est fou comme il me fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

-**M. Cullen, nous sommes à l'école alors je vous pris de ne plus tenter un quelconque contact physique.**

- **Bien, Mademoiselle Isabella.**

Je partis alors vers mon bureau, et lui alla rejoindre les autres élèves de la classe. Même le sachant dans la pièce d'acôté il me manquait, le revoir avait ouvert la plais de mon cœur, qui bien qu'elle ne c'était pas guéri avais un tant soit peu cicatrisé.

Je sorti de mon bureau, à la hâte de recroiser son regard. Et j'entendis un murmure qui je le savais, seuls les vampires comme moi et lui avaient la capacité d'entendre.

-**Mademoiselle Swan, me feriez-vous l'honneur de passer votre heure de repas en ma compagnie ?**

Que répondre , oui et accepter que doucement il reprenne la place qu'il avait au par-avant? Où était-ce seulement par politesse ? voyant le regard qu'il me portait il avait compris mon dilemme.

- **Seulement pour avoir la chance de discuter un peu, dit-il.**

D'un simple hochement de tête j'acceptai, tout en sachant très bien que si j'aurais été humaine j'aurais rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, c'était en quelque sorte un rendez-vous ? Je sais bien, je me fais trop de film. Après tout, il ne m'aime plus si non il ne m'aurait pas quitter.

Le cours se déroula normalement, bien qu'il ne me déconcentre à quelques reprises j'avais su reprendre le dessus, mais à la fin tout bascula.

- **Mademoiselle Bella, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé s'il vous plait.**

J'acceptai la demande de Mélodie, que j'aimais cette fille. Jeune femme devrais-je dire. En plus d'entre belle, à sa façon. Car oui, elle était magnifique mais ne le reconnaissait même pas elle-même et ne faisait rien pour se mettre en valeur. Elle étaist aussi de loin la plus sensé et intelligente de se groupe.

- **Bien sur Mademoiselle Casavant.**

Nous allions donc vers mon bureau, et sans que je mis attendre elle me toucha le bras. Instantanément elle eu des frissons , La plus part du temps je faisait tout en mon pouvoir pour éviter le contact physique étant donné ma froideur corporel. Puis ce qu'elle dit me surpris au plus haut point.

- **Je connais votre secret..**

**- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Mademoiselle.****

****- **La couleur de vos yeux, la froideur de votre corps, votre vitesse. La seule chose que je n'arrive pas a expliqué est votre odeur. Vous n'en avez pas..  
><strong>****  
>J'étais mal à laise. C'était le comble! C'était moi la vampire entre nous deux et c'etait moi qui aurais voulu disparaître, je ne savais que dire. Parce que un jour j'ai été à sa place, et je sais ce qu'elle ressent d'avouer cela. Elle se sent stupide, par peur de se tromper. Je ne dis donc rien et la laissa s'expliquer.<p>

- **Vous n'avez pas remarqué, parce que je ne le suis pas totalement.. mais ma mère étais humaine lorsqu'elle a rencontrer mon père, et puis il est tomber amoureux d'elle.. dans un excès d'amour ils ont consommés leur passion. D'où je suis née. Ma mère est toujours vivante, mais maintenant elle est vampire. Elle n'a pas survécue à l'accouchement entant qu'humaine voilà tout..**

**- **Quoi ? mais, comment est-ce possible ?****

****C'est alors que Edward fit son apparition, bien sur il avait tout capter de notre échange.****

- **C'est possible Bella, je connais un être qui a été créer de cette façon, mais son père n'avait aucune bonne intention si non de créer une nouvelle espèce. Le petit se nomme Nathaniel et vie a l'autre bout de la terre pour se cacher des Volturis, qui par chance, ne connaisse pas son existence. Si non, le pauvre ne serait plus de se monde depuis bien longtemps. Mademoiselle Casavant, vous connaissez les Volturis, non?**

**- **Oui, en bien, je sais qui ils sont. Mon père m'a dit un peu la même chose que vous, mise à part que nous n'étions pas au courant qu'un autre être comme moi existait. Vous me prenez de court.****

Je décidai alors de me mêler de cette conversation. Je n'aimais pas la façon donc Edward regardait Mélodie, étais-je jalouse?

- **Hm Hm, bien beau tout cela me je me sens étouffé ici. Mélodie vous joignez vous à nous pour l'heure du repas ? Vous ne mangez pas j'imagine.**

**- **Et bien vous vous trompez Mademoiselle. Je peux aussi bien me nourrir de sang que de certains aliments. Je vais donc vous laissez en paix. Maintenant que vous connaissez mon secret, j'espère pouvoir faire de vous l'une de mes amies. Comme vous l'imaginez vu ma condition je n'en ai que peu.****

****- **Comptez sur moi, je m'en réjouis d'avance! Bonne journée Mélodie.******

******- **Vous aussi Mademoi….********

******- **Bella, juste Bella, la coupai-je.********

-**Parfait, bonne journée Bella, Edward.**

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et parti, ils se connaissaient ? J'en avais la nette impression. J'allais lui en parler alors qu'il prit la parole.

- **Oui, je la connais. Depuis environ un an ou deux. Ces parents sont des amis de Carlisle. Elle a passé quelques temps avec moi durant mes longues journées. Rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il me fit un sourire rassurant. Il avait réussi à atténuer mes doutes, mais il m'avait cerner. Il savait que j'étais jalouse ?  
>Oh non!<p>

- **Qu'est qui te fais dire que je m'inquiète? De plus, tu ne me dois rien tu ne m'aimes plus. Je l'ai très bien compris il y a 20 ans.**

Oh, j'en avais trop dis. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? C'est certain maintenant, il sait que je suis encore irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Il sait que j'ai souffert de son départ, mais une chose est certaine.. il ne sait pas à quel point. J'avais mon amour de toujours devant moi, et je sentais qu'une discussion sérieuse se formais lorsque je vis un éclaire de tristesse et de douleur dans ses jolies yeux. Je me sentais mal, je ne savais plus ou me mettre ou encore quoi dire. Regarder le plancher me semblait la meilleure des solutions.

Puis, il prit sa main pour relever mon menton. Forçant mes yeux a plonger dans les siens.

- **Je t'ai toujours aimé Isabella Marie Swan, et cela pour toujours.**

Quoi ? Que venait-il de déclarer ? Non! C'était impossible! Pourquoi ? Non, il ne pouvait pas revenir et me dire de croire à cela alors que durant vingt ans je me suis fais à l'idée de n'être pour lui que divertissement. S'en était trop. Je lui lançai un regard désespéré. Et cela m'importait peu qu'il voit l'ampleur de ma détresse et de ma rage. Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un seul mot de plus, je partis. Le laissant en plant ici.

Je courais , encore et encore sans arrêt. Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, mais je ne vois pas le temps passer je sais que cela fais longtemps simplement parce que la nuit est tomber. S'en était trop pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi croire, si je croyais en ce qu'il venait juste de m'annoncé il m'avait alors fait souffert pour rien durant vingt ans, et du même coup c'était fait mal. Et si je choisissais de ne pas le croire, de me fier a ce qu'il m'avait dis dans cette forêt et bien toute chance pour notre avenir serait détruite. Et dieux seul sait à quel point j'en rêve..

Je savais qu'en se moment il me cherchait. J'étais béni de ne pas avoir d'odeur. Mais je savais aussi que bientôt je devais rentrer, rebrousser chemin. Parce que demain j'ai un cours a donner. Je ferai un cour libre, j'ai besoin de décompresser, de jouer. De m'exprimer de lui démontrer tout ce que je ressentais. Tout la colère et l'amour qu'il me fait subir. Cela serait un appelle à l'aide. J'espère de ton mon âme, si j'en est une, qu'il sera mon sauveur. J'ai besoin d'explications. De savoir qu'est-ce qu'il l'a pousser à agir de la sorte. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre et j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Je me fis donc la promesse de rester calme et sage peu importe ce qu'il me dira jusqu'à ce qu'il est terminé.

Sans m'en rendre compte, J'étais déjà devant chez moi. Une odeur me sauta au visage, une odeur familière, mais cela remontait à loin pour moi, mes souvenirs d'humaine. Alors, ce n'était pas très clair je ne saurais dire de qu'il s'agissait. Pour Edward ça avait été facile, son odeur à _lui.. je l'avais reconnu sur le champ. Me souvenant de toutes les nuits. Les promesses, les caresses et les quelques baisers, bref. Même si à l'époque j'étais frustré qu'il ne m'accorde pas plus, jusqu'à me sentire repousser et mal aimer. Maintenant je comprenais. Il voulait mon bien voilà tout. Il m'aimait. .. _il t'aime Bella.. il t'aime ..c'est si dure d'y croire!__

Après une grande inspiration j'ai ouvert la porte, pour voir mon salon envahie de ma garde-robe. Les vêtements étaient partout. Des soutiens-gorge après les poigner de porte. des chandails sur le sol, pantalons sur les meubles et des accessoires passant de mes bijoux à mes sacs à mains un peu partout. Je voyais noir, mais qui avait oser? En reprenant mon calme l'évidence me frappa. Alice, mon petit lutin, ma meilleure amie. Elle était revenue? Cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur j'aimerais tant la voir , je saurai lui pardonner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était évident. Je crois plutôt que j'avais décider de mettre ma peine sur le comble de la haine, pour me faire croire que je leurs en voulais mais en fait j'étais simplement désespérer, anéanti. Le seul à qui j'en voulais réellement était Edward, et je dois l'avouer ce n'étais pas de m'avoir quitté. Mais plutôt de revenir dans ma vie comme si jamais rien ne c'était produit.

je vis un bout de papier sur la table, il y était inscrit;

_« Bonjours Bella vampiro,_

_tu m'as manqué si tu savais! À ce que je vois cependant tu n'as pas changer, tu as fais quelques efforts tout au plus mais tu ne suis toujours pas la mode! Je suis désoler pour le désordre que je t'ai causer, mais c'était une urgence! Je suis parti t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Je reviens alors ne te sauve pas, de toute façon je te promets de te retrouver, nous avons beaucoup trop de temps à rattraper chère sœur._

Amitié, Alice Cullen. xx __»__

J'étais euphorique, ça faisait 20 ans que je rêvais de la revoir. Moi, qui déteste magasiner j'aurais tout fait pour une journée avec elle dans les plus grands magasins du pays. Quoi faire pour que le temps passe plus vite? J'avais tellement hâte de la revoir. Me voyait-elle dans ses visions? Savait-elle quel effet cela me faisait enfin la revoir? Même si il ne pouvait rien arriver de grave, je m'inquiétais souvent à savoir si elle allait bien. Maintenant j'en étais sure, elle se portait à merveille.

Je décidai enfin d'aller prendre une douche pour me détendre avant la séance d'essayage qu'elle me fera subir. L'eau chaude me réconfortait toujours, c'est mon moment de paix intérieure. Mais cette fois si je fus interrompu subitement.

-**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, tu as deux seconde pour sortir de cette douche, maintenant.**

Comme elle l'a dis, en quelques seconde j'étais avec mes éternels shorts et un chandail trop grand pour moi devant elle.

Elle me détailla, de haut en bas. J'eu l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se détacher du reste de son corps. Ferais-je cette effet à tous les Cullen? Elle aussi avait perdu la langue?

-**Mon dieu Bella, tu es magnifique!**

Encore une fois, je remerciai Victoria intérieurement de ne plus pouvoir rougir, disons que je n'adorais pas me faire complimenter.

- **Merci Alice, je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as manquer.**

Elle me sourit puis continuai;

- **Bon, assez de sentiments pour l'instant! Enlève tes vêtements j'ai un tas d'ensembles à te faire essayer, certains fashions, d'autres sexy et quelques un décontractés mais n'espère pas trop que je n'ai que trois sacs de ceux-ci.**

Que trois sacs ? Seulement trois sacs? Combien d'ensembles entre dans un seul sac? Trois-quatre? Oh mon dieu, cette fille veut ma mort. C'est alors que Jasper arriver charger d'au moins 25 sacs, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

**-Voilà d'où l'importance d'être vampire, j'ai la force de traîner tout les sacs de ma chérie, dieu merci..**

**-Bonjour Jasper.**

**-Ah, Salut Bella!**

Jasper venait-il réellement de me serrer dans ses bras? C'est la première fois à mon souvenir, il avait tant changer. De plus. Il affichait un magnifique sourire, il est tout de même séduisant lorsqu'il ne souffre pas. Je me souviens alors que, non, ce n'est pas lui qui a changer. C'est moi qui a passer d'un statut d'humaine à immortelle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne souffrait plus et qu'il pouvait être plus « intime» avec moi. Il ne me désirait plus, ou plutôt , il ne souffrait plus du désir de mon sang.

Il déposa les sacs et dit aussitôt ;

**-Et bien, vous avez du pain sur la planche à se que je vois. Je dois y aller, à tantôt mon lutin et à bientôt Bella.**

**-ouais, c'est sa.. susurrais-je.**

Alice me foudroya du regard. Oh, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Lorsqu'elle vit les sacs son regard froid se transforma en un sourire malicieux.

-**Bon, commençons!**

J'essaya alors une cinquantaine de chandails et pantalons. Pour chaques ensembles un maquillage différent s'imposait selon les couleurs de ceux-ci. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée sous ses doigts de fée. Mais elle était heureuse, cela en vallait donc la peine. C'est fou comme ce petit bout de femme excentrique m'avait manquée.

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles lorsqu'elle m'annonça qu'il était temps de l'essaie de la lingerie. Je regardai chaque bout de tissu minutieusement avec un regard de dégoût. Dans quelle galère m'étais-je mise?

Encore une fois je m'avais rien à dire lorsqu'elle prétexta pour la centième** fois au moins que nous avions énormément de temps à reprendre.**

C'est alors que je mis le déshabiller complet avec porte jartel de couleur bleu marine que l'on cogna à la porte. Sans me demander la permission, et tout sourire fière de ses achats, Alice alla répondre.

**-Bonjour Edward, entre!**

Quoi , non ? Je n'eu même pas le temps de bouger mon orteil qu'il me regardait d'un regard noir encore de désir, pire encore que la dernière fois alors que je croyais cela impossible.  
><strong><br>**Il déglutit difficilement avala le venin qu'il lui et monter à la bouche par l'envie. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, j'était figer, gêner comme jamais je ne l'avais été. _.. voyons Bella, ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements.. _Tranquillement je repris mes esprits en m'empara du premier morceaux de linge que j'ai trouver, il s'agissait d'une robe noir seulement assez longue pour cacher mon porte jartel. Avec pratiquement un dos dénuder et un décolleter plongeant. Alice me lança un perd de escarpins noir. Et vain plus subtilement me mettre au coup un collier argent ornée de petit diamant avec les boucle d'oreille agencer, puis elle me susurra a l'oreille;

**_**- Comme je suis la meilleure!**_**

Et elle s'éclipsa..

Je me retrouvais donc sur mon 31 seul avec l'amour de ma vie qui, j'en était certaine, avait comme seul envie m'arracher tous les vêtements que j'avais sur le corps. Si je puis nommer cela de cette façon bien, car je n'avais que peu de tissu sur moi.

Soyez certaine, j'aller en profiter a mon avantage.  
><strong><br>-Bonsoir Edward, désoler que tu m'ai trouvé dans une fâcheuse posture. Que puis-je pour toi?**

Qu'au contraire de se que je pensais, non sans me dire qu'il me trouvait sublime, il su remettre ses idées aux bonnes endroits.  
><strong><br>-Bella, je suis désoler pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais réagis de cette manière. Tu sais, je ne veux pas te faire fuir et encore moins te brusquer..**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Je sentais la colère faire un monter fulgurante en moi alors que l'instant d'avant je me sentais d'humeur taquine. Je ne su pas me contrôler pour respecter ma promesse.  
><strong><br>- Pardon? Ai-je bien compris? Mais bon dieu! À quoi tu t'attendais Edward? Que je te saute dans les bras peut-être? Pire encore, que j'éclate en sanglot devant toi ? Alors que cela fais vingt putaines années que je souffre à chaques secondes en tentant de m'entrer dans le crâne que tu ne m'aimes plus! Tu me l'as clairement dis avant de m'abandonner comme un lâche dans ce bois. Et puis, que veux tu dire lorsque tu utilise le terme brusqué? Qui te dis qu'un jourss je voudrai revenir à tes côtés ?**

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours il était sans voix et baissa la tête. Mais cette fois-ci il avait été trop loin. Même si mes paroles avaient dépasser mes pensées sous l'effet de la colère, il les méritait. Et je ne regrettais rien.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que nous gardions le silence. Les paroles d'Alice me revins en mémoire _« comme je suis la meilleure!_

**_»Elle avait donc tout prévu. Provoquer qu'il entre a l'instant ou j'étais en sous-vêtement ? Provoquer le choix de ma robe ? Et provoquer cette confrontation?_**

C'est à cette instant qu'Edward ce décida à parler.

**- Bella, laisse-moi parler. Je comprends ta colère et ton désarroi mais soit sur d'une chose. Te quitter a été la pire erreur de toute mon existence mais se n'était que pour ton bien, pour te protéger de notre réalité. Bella, je t'aime depuis le première regard et ce pour toujours. Je t'en pris.. n'en doute jamais..**

-Edward, j'ai besoin de temps.. et d'être seule.

Il hocha de la tête et sans un mot disparu sous le soleil du matin. Je me retrouvais alors seule dans mon salon ou quelques secondes au paravent l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé m'avait déclarer sa flamme..

* * *

><p><strong><em>chapitre 3, la semaine prochaine .. xx<em>**


	4. émotions fortes et pressentiments

_**Me revoilà! désoler je sais que j'ai énormément de retard mais croyez moi si je vous dit que mes raisons sont bonnes. Merci pour les quelques reviews que vous m'avez laissé. en toute vériter c'est grâce à cela que j'ai décidé de continuer. je veux vraiment écrire tout cette histoire, lentement mais surement! donc voilà la suite que vous attendiez, ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup de contenu mais il est important pout tater le terrain vers le prochain chapitre. **_

_**sur ****ce; Bonne lecture xx Mél**_

* * *

><p><em><span>chapitre précedent:<span>_

_**-Edward, j'ai besoin de temps.. et d'être seule.**_

_****Il haucha de la tête et sans un mot disparu sous le soleil du matin. Je me retrouvais alors seule dans mon salon où quelques secondes au paravant l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé m'avait déclarer sa flamme.._

Chapitre trois; émotions fortes et pressentiments

POV EDWARD CULLEN.

Dès le cours terminé je me suis éclipser, c'était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas passer ne serais-se qu'une minute de plus en ma présence.

Ce soir là, je ne rentrais pas chez moi. J'ai chassé plus que nécessaire et comme un intrus je suis allé me percher à sa fenêtre. Toute la nuit elle a chanté sa chanson. Les yeux fermés j'écoutais sa voix d'ange chanter les douces paroles des secrets de mon amour envers sa personne. Bien sûr, rien n'avait changé. Et en l'entendant chanter j'eus l'espoir qu'elle aussi m'aimait encore, si non pourquoi ferait-elle cela? Puis j'ai su que mes espoirs étaient fondés.

-**J'aurais tellement aimé que ces paroles sois véridiques, pourquoi m'as-tu fais cela Edward? Je ne comprendrai donc jamais. Mon amour pour toi est infini. Tu m'avais juré m'aimer. Tu m'avais promis un avenir. C'était Jamais l'un sans l'autre et regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Oh Edward, tu me manques mon ange. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Me laissant seule dans cette forêt. Et pourquoi reviens-tu aujourd'hui, chambouler ma vie, troubler mes pensées ? Edward, mon ange... tu ne m'aimes plus alors part et ne reviens plus. Tu m'as brisé... Oh j'ai tellement mal sans tes bras pour me consoler.**

Elle avait parlé à voix haute, hurler serait le mot exact. Je sentais un tel désespoir émanant d'elle, ce désespoir qui faisait éco au mien alors que j'eus réalisé a qu'elle point j'avais brisé cette ange, qui un jour fût mienne. Me pardonnerait-elle ? J'en doute... Mais je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour la revoir sourire. Pour qu'elle me laisse l'aimé à nouveau...

Lorsqu'elle c'est levé pour sortir de sa chambre je dirais vers 7heures A.M. je ne pouvais résister à l'envie d'aller la retrouver. D'un pas qui se voulait rassurer j'avançai vers sa porte, pris une grande respiration puis toquas.

Après je dirais une trentaine de seconde, se qui est long pour un vampire, elle vint m'ouvrir. Je compris alors immédiatement pourquoi, je devais me faire rage pour rester gentleman et ne pas lui sauté dessus en lui retirant cette foutu serviette qui couvrait le corps si parfait de ma Bella. À cette instant j'aurais voulu être une goute pour glisser sur chacune de ses magnifiques courbes. Comme elle était belle... Comme je l'aimais!

Sa première réaction fût de plisser les sourcils par agacement, j'imagine que le regard d'envie que je lui portais y était pour quelque chose... Puis elle se détendu et afficha un sourire en coin, moi qui croyais impossible d'être plus dure encore que je l'étais en se moment. Elle était tellement... sexy... et encore, le mot était faible pour d'écrire ma Bella.

**- Oui, Edward ? dit-elle d'une voix assuré.**

Je ne savais que dire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'étais à court de mot. Je l'entendis m'invité à entrer et m'exécutas.

**- Laisse-moi quelques minutes d'humanité s'il te plaît**.

Puis elle reparti vers la salle de bain, je me perdis alors dans mes pensées. Repensant aux milliards de fois où elle m'avait dit cela, ces quelques minutes où elle quittait le confort de mes bras, pour revenir s'y loger avant de s'endormir comme un  
>bébé. C'était fascinant la regarder dormir. Chaque nuit elle rêvait de moi, je le savais de source sûre car elle parlait durant son sommeil, murmurant de sa douce voix mon prénom. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Pourquoi l'avais-je quitté? Si par chance un jour elle me le pardonne, moi jamais je ne l'oublierai. Perdu dans mes pensés je n'avais même pas vue les minutes passé qu'elle était devant moi.<p>

Habillé d'un short laissant voir ses longues jambes fine et blanches, parfaitement sculpté. Et d'une camisole décolleter qui disons laisse place a l'imagination d'un homme. Cette femme voulait ma mort c'est certain.

- **Alors, maintenant que tu te seras légèrement calmer. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'emmène chez moi? Et de où****as-tu eu mon adresse?**

**-Bella, comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tu es encore à moitié nue ?**

**-Voyons Edward, cesse de faire l'enfant tu dois avoir vue beaucoup de femmes nues ces 20 dernières années!**

Cette dernière phrase me frappa. J'étais mal à l'aise et je ne savais que lui répondre, car durant ces dernières années je n'avais vue personne. C'est à peine si je donnais signe de vie à ma famille. Seulement depuis peu nous sommes réunis à nouveau pour tenter un semblant de vie. Le départ de Bella dans nos vies nous avait tous anéantie.

Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Soudainement, je pris peur. Elle avait l'aire relativement ouverte… elle en avait peut-être eu des relations ces 20 dernières années? J'étais jaloux. Mais surtout fâcher contre moi-même. Je ne pouvais logiquement pas lui en vouloir c'étais moi après tout qui lui avait dit de refaire sa vie.

La tête entre les mains je me mis à sangloter, quel homme je suis! Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était un besoin d'extérioriser ces sentiments. Je l'ai perdu, je lui ai brisé le cœur, je suis un monstre. Comment ai-je pu blesser cette femme? L'amour de ma vie ou plutôt de mon éternité...

Douce caresse qui me réchauffa le cœur, je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce simple contacte me redonna espoir, mais se sentiment fut vite effacer lorsque que je réalisai a quelle point cette femme étais bonne, je ne la mériterai jamais et cela me brisa le cœur. Puis elle s'avança encore, pausant ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne pu résister et mis ma main autours de sa taille. J'avais repris sur moi, mais je ne bougeai pas. J'avais bien trop peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me repousse. Que ferais-je si elle prenait conscience de notre accolade? Que ferais-je si elle le regrettait ?

Lorsque nous nous détachions pour allé vers la voiture je sentis un vide, personne n'avais encore prononcé un mot. Mais je connaissais ma Bella, seulement d'un regard je su qu'elle se pausait des questions. À cet instant je donnerais tout pour être dans sa tête, vraiment tout.

**- Isabella, me risquais-je.**

Sans un regard elle sorti de la voiture, avais-je fais quelque chose de mal?

- **Oui M. Cullen? Nous sommes sur le territoire scolaire alors je vous prierais de m'appeler Mademoiselle Isabella.**

- **Tous vos désires sont des ordres Mademoiselle.**

Elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Je la soupçonnais de ne pas vouloir affronter la situation et de se cacher derrière son masque de professeure. J'allais lui donner le temps qu'elle avait besoin mais non sans me battre pour elle, c'est certain.

POV ISABELLA.

4 mois ont passé, nous somme maintenant à la mi-juin. Les vacances scolaires commencent. Durant les derniers mois, je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Edward en dehors du professionnel, je fus heureuse de voir qu'il a su respecter ma désistion car lui non plus n'avait pas insisté. Cependant, je sentais toujours son regard derrière moi, et lorsque j'avais le malheur de croiser ses yeux je n'y lisais que de la tristesse. J'étais perdu je ne savais que faire. Le voir à tous les jours ou presque était de la torture pure et simple. De plus, j'aurais tué chacune des filles qui le regardaient avec un filet de bave sur le menton. J'étais jalouse, je sais...

J'avais besoin de recule et mon meilleur ami me manquait, pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coup? J'ai aussi envie de voir comment mon père se porte, donc c'est décidé j'irai à Forks pour cette été.

Mon téléphone me sorti de mes pensés, numéro inconnu ? Je n'avais qua espérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Cullen. Car non seulement je n'avais pas reparlé à Edward, j'avais bien fais comprendre à Alice que j'avais besoin de solitude durant un moment indéterminé. Non sans omettre de lui dire que ce n'était pas contre elle.

**-Bella Swan, dis-je.**

-Bella, c'est Mélodie. J'aurais besoin de te voir je.. je ne vais pas très bien.

-Je t'attends alors je suis chez moi ma puce.

-merci, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Dire que je ne m'inquiétais pas serais mentir, durant ses 4 mois je m'étais rapprocher de Mélodie. Je la considérais un peu comme une petite sœur de cœur. Elle connaissait mon histoire avec Edward et était tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur le fait que j'avais besoin de recul, c'était même elle qui me l'avais conseillé. Elle savait m'écouter pendant des heures si j'en avais besoin, elle savait me conseiller, elle savait quand parler ou encore quand se taire. Je l'adorais. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver pour qu'elle soit chambouler à se point? J'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais pas. Hier matin encore elle était avec moi et parfaitement heureuse. Que peut-il s'être passé en à peine 24 heures?

Regardant par la fenêtre je la vis arriver, la pauvre! Elle avait l'aire atterrée. Ni de une ni de deux j'allai ouvrir la porte. J'imagine que mon inquiétude se lisait sur mon visage car elle tenta de me faire un sourire rassurant.

Elle sauta dans mes bras, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire étant donner que je ne connaissais pas la situation. Doucement, je lui flattais les cheveux, lui murmurant de se calmer que j'étais là pour elle. Et tranquillement elle cessa de pleurer. Je l'enviais pour cela, comme elle était mi-vampire mi-humaine elle pouvait pleurer, dormir et manger. Bien qu'elle n'avait besoin que de 4 heures de repos et d'un repas par jours  
>pour être en forme.<p>

**-Raconte-moi tout ma puce, dis-je d'une voix douce.**

-Aujourd'hui, mon père a eu un appelle téléphonique anonyme d'une femme. Elle disait que je devais m'éloigner car les Volturi, pour je ne sais quelle raison, allait rendre visite a mon père. Aro ne serait pas de la parti donc il ne pourra pas lire les pensés de mon père. Elle disait que mon existence devait absolument rester secrète, sous peine de mort pour moi et ma famille. Elle a aussi dit que je devais partir, m'éloigner pour un temps indéterminé. J'ai peur Bella, si tu saurais comme j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ou aller, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Du jour au lendemain je n'ai plus de foyer et je suis seule.

-C'est faux, tu m'as moi!

Bien sure que je serai la pour elle, que s'imaginait-elle? Durant tout ce temps elle était la pour écouter chacune de mes état d'âme. Maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin de moi et je n'allais certainement pas l'abandonner.

**- Que dirais tu de venir avec moi, repris-je. Je retourne a Forks cette été tu sais ou vivent les loups? Je t'ai parlé de mon meilleur ami Jacob non?**

-oui... je suis d'accord. Mais où logeront-nous? Et je n'ai même pas d'argent...

**-Voyons Mél, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. Je nous achèterai un petite** **maison en foret.**

**-D'accord... dit-elle dans un souffle.**

- Je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer. Je vois que tu as un sac avec quelque affaire. Durant ta sieste je ferai le mien. Tu peux utiliser mon lit ma puce nous partiront à ton réveille.

Elle alla donc dormir, moi après avoir empaqueter quelques affaires j'appela Jacob pour lui parler de ma visite. Nous partirons dès son réveille. Ne vaux mieux pas jouer avec le feu s'il s'agit de sa vie.

**-hey bell's! Tu es toujours vivante, mais qu'elle bonne nouvelle. Qu'elle mauvaise meilleure amie fais-tu? Voila plus de six mois que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu me manque tu sais**?

Sa dernière phrase couvrait une part de souffrance. Il me manquait à moi aussi, après tout il était le deuxième homme de ma vie. Mais je n'avais jamais su lui faire assé de place pour oublier le premier. Je l'aimais, inconditionnellement mais surtout amicalement.

**- tu me manque aussi Jake, je t'appelle pour une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que je viens à Forks pour les vacances d'été.**

-YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS criat-il. Tout en parlant aux personnes derrière lui. Hey les gars, Bella vien à Fork!

-enfin! Nous aurons un répit de tes lamentation et je cite « je l'aime comme un fou – elle me manque tant! – j'ai l'impression de ne pas être complet sans elle.»

- ouais bon on a compris dit-il de moins bonnes humeurs, mais cela ne dura qu'un temps et il retrouva son ton enjouer lorsqu'il s'adressa a moi. Je suis heureux Bella, j'ai déjà hâte! Mais qu'elle est la mauvaise nouvelle?

- J'ai quelqu'un avec moi, une jeune fille de 18 ans. Elle est hybride. Et elle doit se cacher des Volturi je l'amène donc avec moi. Mais si jamais ils découvrent son existence ils tenteront de la retrouver c'est certain...

- Et bien nous attendront ses vieux croutons avec impatience ma belle. Quand arrives-tu?

- Dans la journée de demain, je pars dans environ une heure.

-parfait nous t'attendons! Et il raccrocha.

Après une douche, je me préparai un sac de vêtement et quelques utilités. Voila maintenant une heure qu'elle dormait. Elle s'emblait tellement paisible. La chanceuse, elle devait rêver... Je décidai de la laisser dormir une heure de plus et m'installa sur le divan un livre à la main.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard elle se réveilla par elle-même.

**-Bonne sieste ma puce?**

-Oui merci, j'ai fais un drôle de rêve.

-veux-tu en parler?

-Et bien, j'étais amoureuse. Et encore, le mot me semble faible. Je ne voyais pas le visage de l'homme devant moi, il était plutôt un ombre. Mais il était ma raison de vivre je le savais. C'est assez déroutant comme rêve. J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé un vide au ventre.

Personnellement, je connaissais très bien se vide donc elle me parlait, voila pratiquement 21 ans que je le ressentais. Une seule personne vous manque et plus rien n'a de sens. Cette impression douloureuse de ne jamais être au bon endroit au bon moment. Le cœur lourd, sans envie. Mais continuer d'avancer parce que même si nous ne voulons pas l'avouer nous gardons espoir d'un jour être à nouveaux heureuse avec l'élu de notre cœur...

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est effectivement un drôle de rêve...**

-Il me semblait tellement réel que ça en est douloureux au réveille...

-J'imagine, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve... Bon, nous devons partir ma puce.

- je te suis, dit-elle la larme à l' œil.

Elle allait s'en remettre, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve non? Pourtant elle s'emblait réellement triste, la pauvre… comme si elle avait besoin de cela aujourd'hui.

En route vers l'aéroport nous restâmes silencieuses, ce n'était pas un silence lourd plutôt apaisant.

Une fois dans l'avion Mélodie me confia que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion. Elle avait toujours résidé dans Montréal et ses alentours. Assez surprenant pour une famille de vampire de ne pas avoir voyagé du tout durant 18 ans. Pour sa sécurité j'imagine, ne pas faire ébruiter qu'elle était hybride.

Nous sommes arrivé a Forks vers 4 heure du matin, pour la première nuit j'ai louer une chambre d'hôtel comme Mélodie avait besoin de dormir. À partir de demain je chercherai une maison.

**-Mél, pendant que tu dormiras j'irai faire un tour à la maison de mon père. Je veux voir comment il se porte cela ne te dérange pas ?  
><strong>  
><strong>- non voyons, je t'attendrai. De toute façon je suis épuiser par le voyage prend ton temps. Crois-tu possible de me ramener quelque chose à manger ? Ou alors me laisser de quoi aller manger ?<br>**  
>Je lui tendis un billet de 20$ elle me remercia d'un sourire<p>

-**voila, bonne nuit à plus tard. Dis-je**

En chemin vers chez Charlie j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y trouver. J'ose espérer qu'il se soit remis de mon départ. Mon père est un homme de confiance, j'aurais très bien pu lui révéler mon secret sans craindre qu'il ne le dise à personne. Mais je ne le faisais pas pour sa propre sécurité. Tout en courant je regardais défiler le paysage, j'avais l'impression de voir Edward partout. Une des raisons pour laquelle je suis parti. Chaque recoin de ce village est imprégner de souvenirs avec lui. Je ne suis pas retourné a notre clairière depuis longtemps, lorsque j'aurai du temps j'irai pour me recueillir un peu, n'est-ce pas pour cela que je suis venu ici, réfléchir? Bien que cela me fasse peur de me retrouver seule avec moi-même je le devais.

Devant la maison je retins mon souffle, non que j'aie peur de lui faire mal. Seulement que l'émotion était forte. Mon père me manquait plus encore que je le pensais. Normalement je montais à un arbre pour l'observer. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie d'entrer. De toute façon il dormait à cette heure... Il ne se lèvera qu'a 7heure et il est à peine 4 heure trente.

En entrant je réalisai que rien n'avais changé. Mis appart que la maison était tapisser de photo de moi humaine, de 0 a 18 ans. Je lui manquais je sais bien, mais il ne s'aidait pas avec tout cela.

La cuisine était poussiéreuse, j'imagine qu'il ne se servait pas souvent du four. Mon père n'avait jamais été bon cuisinier lorsque je vivais avec lui c'est moi qui faisait à manger. Avant que je ne vienne vivre avec lui il mangeait au reste du coin à tout les soirs ou se faisait livrer de la pizza, j'imagine qu'il est revenu a ses vieilles habitudes...

Le salon n'avais pas changé, il y avait les même meuble à la seule différence de la télévision, un grand écran plasma, pour écouter le baseball j'imagine. Il n'avait pas changé.

Je montais maintenant vers ma chambre, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y trouver. Peut-être avait-il décidé de la changer par ce qu'elle lui rappelait trop moi? Je ne lui en voudrais pas bien sure... je comprendrais même si cela me ferais un pincement au cœur savoir que je n'ai plus ma place dans cette maison.

Je réalisai vite que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Rien n'avait changé. En entrant je sentis l'odeur de Jake. Il sentait fort, mais je m'étais habituer donc cela n'étais pas invivable. J'imagine qu'il venait ici lorsque je lui manquais trop.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre de mon père. Elle était légèrement ouverte et je l'entendais ronfler. En entrant j'eu pratiquement peur de ce que j'y vis. Il était pâle et avait des cernes, bien qu'il semblait paisible on pouvait lire la souffrance sur ses traits. Il me pleurait toujours, il n'avait pas fais son d'œil... j'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je m'accroupis devant lui et lui dis a l'oreille

**- je t'aime papa, je ne t'ai pas oublié et je sais aussi que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Mais je ne reviendrai pas, tu dois continuer à vivre papa, tu dois être heureux... sois heureux pour moi. Je veille sur toi papa, à ma façon, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Tu me manque...papa…**

-Je t'aime ma fille, ma Bella, tu me manque aussi…

Il semblait désespérer mais résigner...

Avant de commettre l'irréparable, avant de le réveiller pour tout avouer. Parce qu'il faut le dire. En se moment je dois me débattre pour ne pas le faire. Mon père me manque, et je lui manque. Je souffre mais le pire est qu'il souffre lui aussi. Et je n'imagine pas à quel point. Bien que je lui manque, un enfant perdu doit être une souffrance irréparable. La logique dit que le parent décède avant l'enfant. Les parents ne devraient en aucun cas avoir à subir le deuil de leur enfant.

En route vers le retour j'avais le cœur lourd. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer il est maintenant 6heure 50. Mon père se réveille bientôt pour aller travailler. Âgés de 56 ans comme je le connais il n'est pas prêt de prendre sa retraite. Après tout, son travailler est la seule chose qui lui reste.

Arriver à l'hôtel je découvris Mélodie qui dormait encore. Je décidai de m'allonger un peu à coter d'elle, relaxer me ferait le plus grand bien après cette visite forte en émotion. Je pensais à mon père, qui je l'espérais avec compris inconsciemment mon message et commencerait à s'en remettre. À ma mère, même si elle était quelque peu frivole, elle aussi me manquait parfois. Mais surtout, je pensais à Edward. Que fait-il ? Étais-je dans ses pensés ? Était-il sincère lorsqu'il disait m'aimer depuis toujours? Pourrais-je lui pardonner et recommencer tout à zéro? Trop de questions sans réponse. J'étais certaine de trois choses. Premièrement, je l'aime toujours autant. Deuxièmement, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Et troisièmement, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, j'ai besoin de lui. Détrompez-vous, il ne m'est pas vital. La preuve j'ai réussi à vivre/survivre 20 ans sans lui. Mais il est nécessaire à mon bonheur. L'éternité c'est long a désespérer seule. Et il n'est certainement pas envisageable de la partager avec un autre que lui. J'étais dans une impasse.

**- Bella ? dit Mélodie d'une voix encore endormie.**

- oui ma puce ?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé?

Bonne question, depuis combien de temps étais-je arrivé? Allongé sur ce lit perdu dans mes pensées le temps était le dernier de mes soucis. Je me tournai vers le cadran pour voir qu'il était 8 heures. Wow, plus d'une heure avait passé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

**- plus ou moins une heure je dirais.**

-D'accord, qu'avons-nous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- nous allons voir Jacob tout à l'heure. Il me tarde de te le présenter, tu l'apprécieras j'en suis certaine. Tout le monde l'aime. Même si, quelques fois son humour laisse à désirer

elle rit puis nous nous levâmes. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche j'appelai un restaurant pour qu'elle puisse déjeuner. Alors qu'elle déjeunait je pris ma douche en vitesse et une heure à peine plus tard nous fûmes fin prête pour aller retrouver mon loup préférer.

J'avais un pressentiment, je ne saurai dire s'il était bon ou mauvais. Mais je savais que quelque chose allait changer et j'en avais peur je dois l'avouer... 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne donnerai pas de temps cette fois, mais maximum 10 jours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>avez-vous une idée de ce qui arrivera? donnez-moi vos avis; <span>REVIEWSSSSS<span> «3**_


End file.
